After Shock
by Neo Staff
Summary: Kagome finally realizes that her love for Inuyasha is going no where so she decides to go and take up Kouga on his offer even though she does not love him.
1. chapter 1

_**After Shock**_

_**By: Neo**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. (Though I can dream that I do) I also greatly pity you if you think that I do own Inuyasha._

_Summery: (I have changed and updated this fic for those of you out there who didn't like the previous one.) Kagome finally realizes that her love for Inuyasha is going no where so she decides to go and take up Kouga on his offer even though she does not love him. How does Inuyasha react? And what happens when he starts to finally come to terms and accept his feelings toward Kagome?_

_**Chapter 1**_

-

"I'm sorry Kagome. I promised Kikyo I would be with her and go to hell with her. And I'm really not complaining about it." Said Inuyasha's voice.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, "NO! It's…this can't be real!"

Kagome heard Inuyasha chuckle evilly, "Oh, but it is. She is the one I want, Kagome, not you. You are only a replacement until she can get a real body of her own..."

'A replacement…a replacement…a replacement…' It kept singing all around in Kagome mind over and over.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes snapped open and she looked around. It was still the middle of the night and they were camped on the side of the road. Kagome lifted up and sighed. That was the seventh dream she had had like that. She didn't like them at all…they seemed so real and they made her so sad.

Miroku touched Kagome's shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Another dream?" he asked, though it was more like a statement.

Kagome nodded and took Miroku's offered hand. He lead her over to the tree they had used for shade earlier and he sat down, pulling Kagome into his lap, as he had done for the other dreams. Kagome sighed and settled down more into his lap.

He stroked her hair and said softly, "Do you want to tell me?"

He hoped this time that she might. It worried him a lot to see Kagome like this every night. Kagome just shook her head and snuggled closer to Miroku.

"That's ok." He whispered.

Every night since the dreams had started Miroku had been holding Kagome like this, comforting her. She always had dreams and woke up in the middle of the night, seemingly alone and scared. It seemed that only Miroku noticed this, as he was the only one to comfort Kagome.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

She looked up at him, still with that alone and scared expression in her eyes.

"You really should tell him."

Kagome shook her head and said, "He wouldn't care. Besides…he…he wouldn't understand…"

Kagome looked away and sighed heavily.

"What is it?" Miroku asked gently.

"I'm…I'm not going to stay." She whispered back, almost so low that Miroku couldn't hear her.

Miroku stared at her as she turned back to him.

"The next time we see Kouga-kun I'm going with him. The only thing I'm good at here is to get in the way and detect Shikon no Tama shards for you guys. Besides, it should be easier without me. All you would have to do is look for rumors then follow them...and this time I wouldn't be in the wa…"

She was cut off by Miroku's hand over her mouth.

"You're going to go with Kouga? But…why?"

Kagome smiled at him and said, "I just told you. I'm no good to you all…especially Inuyasha. It'll be better this way, you'll see. I really don't want to be a burden to you all anymore."

"But you're not a burden!" said Miroku.

Kagome shook her head and said, "Yes, I am. No really." Kagome cut off Miroku's protests. "Besides…" Kagome glanced at the tree Inuyasha was sleeping in and lowered her voice, "besides…Inuyasha doesn't think I'm worth it. Just another thing to protect. And…" Kagome sighed, lowering her voice even more, "He loves Kikyo, not me."

Miroku smiled sadly down at Kagome, stroking her hair again.

Before Kagome drifted into sleep again she said, "Don't forget to move me. Otherwise He'll be mad."

She felt Miroku nod before she was once again claimed by sleep. A few hours before the sun rose Miroku set Kagome back in her sleeping bag, before going back to sleep himself.

The next morning Kagome was very reserved from the rest and didn't talk much. After a few hours on the road Kagome's head snapped up and she stopped.

"What is it now, wench?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you feel a Shikon no Tama shard?"

Kagome's face creased with sadness for a moment before she shook her head and said, "Yes…but…but it's Him."

Inuyasha looked confused for a moment before he sniffed the air and suddenly growled, "Kouga!"

He spun on the spot and they all saw the small tornado that they knew was Kouga coming toward them, and quickly. Then, in the blink of an eye, Kouga was in front of Kagome, holding her hands in his.

"Kagome! I smelled your sweet scent and decided to come find you. Has the stupid mutt been taking good care of you while I'm away?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Nice to see you to Kouga-kun." She said.

Then Kagome was roughly pushed back by an angry Hanyou.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing stupid wolf?" he yelled.

"She's my woman, you damned mutt! I can do what I want!" And with that he sidestepped Inuyasha to help Kagome up.

"Here Kagome, are you all right?"

Kagome nodded and started to brush her self off. Kouga helped with her back and got and angry growl from Inuyasha when he brushed off Kagome's a.

"Don't you dare touch her!" yelled Inuyasha, advancing on Kouga.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha was slammed into the ground and Kagome turned to Kouga with a smile saying, "Thank you for your help."

Every one in the clearing just stared at her. Not only had Kouga touched Kagome's a, he had gotten away with it to without so much as a word said about it.

Then Kouga nodded and said hopefully, "Does this mean that you are ready to get rid of dog-boy and come back with me to my den?"

The subduing spell apparently had worn off by now since Inuyasha got to his feet and came forward saying, "Of course she isn't! She never will be! She isn't your women!"

Kagome saw Miroku watching her and she put up a hand to silence the two bickering boys.

Kagome sighed and turned to Inuyasha before she said, "Inuyasha…I'm…I'm sorry."

A/N: RandR people! For all of you out there who did not like this fanfic last time because of...certain...thing...I hope that you will like it this time. I know, not a lot has changed, but I still hope that you like it.

Now, to the rest of you out there, I hope that you keep reading and reviewing. If you have any questions either revies them in or send me an e-mail, e-mail adress on my home page.

LlOoVvEe YyOoUu AaLlLl!

Neo Staff. ;)


	2. chapter 2

_**After Shock**_

_**By: Neo**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. (Though I can dream that I do)_

_**Chapter 2**_

-

chapter 1

Kagome saw Miroku watching her and she put up a hand to silence the two bickering boys. Kagome sighed and turned to Inuyasha before she said, "Inuyasha…I'm…I'm sorry."

-

Kagome turned from the staring Inuyasha and said to Kouga, "Yes, I'm ready now."

But she did not look him in the eyes when she said this. Kouga smiled and took Kagome's hands in his.

"WHAT!" Yelled Inuyasha, "What the _hell_ are you talking about, wench!"

Kagome turned out of Kouga's grasp and yelled at Inuyasha, "That's it! I can't stand you any more! All you do is insult me and make me cry! I can't take it any more! Kouga's a lot nicer and actually cares! He'll actually make me fell like I belong, unlike you do! I'm not going to stay here and be put down by some…some…some stupid insignificant jackass _Hanyou_!I'm going with Kouga-kun and I'm going to be_ happy_!" and with that she left a shocked crowd behind, never noticing that Inuyasha looked _very_ hurt and sad.

In the forest Kagome was crying.

"Great I'm crying again!" she angrily wiped away her tears. "He did it again! It's his fault I'm crying!"

But thinking of him only made her cry more. Kagome cried her self asleep, though it was more like she blacked out from exhaustion.

When Kagome next woke, she was back in Kaede's hut, though they had been at least a week away from there when they met up with Kouga. Kagome sat up slowly and looked around. She was all alone except for a small ball of fur that was curled up at the foot of her futon.

"Hello, Kirara." Said Kagome through a huge yawn.

The little youkai cat looked up at Kagome and mimicked her yawn before bounding out of the room, no doubt to tell the others that Kagome was up. And sure enough, a few seconds later every one except Inuyasha and Kouga came into the room.

"Kagome-sama! Your up!" Said Sango brightly. Kagome smiled at her.

"Kagome! I think I should check over your back wounds, just to make sure there healed." Said Miroku, coming closer to Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head, but it wasn't she who said, "You will do no such thing you damned human hentai!"

They all looked to the door and saw that Kouga was standing in the way of it. He went over to Kagome's side and picked up her hands.

"Kagome, are you all right? You've been asleep for a whole week."

Kagome smiled at him and said, "Yes, I'm fine Kouga-kun. Where is…wait…did you say a week!"

Kouga nodded and Sango said as Shippou crawled into Kagome's lap, "Yeah. Inuyasha and Kouga felt that something had happened to you and when they found you, you were out cold."

Kagome shook her head and said, "Why was I…I…"

Then every thing that had happened on that night came rushing back to her. Kagome gasped slightly as she remembered her words to Inuyasha, '_some stupid insignificant jackass **hanyou.**_'

Kagome's eyes went wide and she started to get up, only to be pulled back down by Kouga.

"Don't get up Kagome. You don't have all of your strength back yet."

Kagome scowled at him and almost easily twisted out of his grip.

"I have all of the strength I need to go find him. I'll be back later."

And with that Kagome danced out of every ones reach and out the door, off to find the one whose heart she had no doubt broken or overjoyed. As Kagome stepped out of the hut, she closed her eyes and felt for Inuyasha's aura.

'Of course,' thought Kagome, 'He's at the God tree. Duh he would go there.'

Kagome headed off into Inuyasha's forest in search of the one it was named after. As Kagome got closer to the tree, she heard Inuyasha talking to some one. It sounded like Kaede.

"Kagome has just woken up, Inuyasha. Why don't ye go and see the child?"

Kagome heard Inuyasha snort. "She doesn't care. She has her precious Kouga to attend to her."

Kagome rolled her eyes but kept quiet so that they wouldn't know she was there.

Kaede sighed. "It is not he she wishes to see, Inuyasha, but you. I was not there when the child woke, but Kilala has said much and it seems that the child still wishes to see ye, no matter what ye think."

Inuyasha growled and said, "Yeah, well…what do I care?"

Kaede sighed and said, "Ye and the child are linked, Inuyasha. No, it be not because of the rosary around ye neck, but something deeper. Ye know what I speak of, though ye do not wish to voice it."

Kaede turned and started to walk towards the village.

She stopped on the fringe of the trees and said, "In the end, ye and the child will see that ye be meant for each other, regardless of the thought of others."

Inuyasha turned to throw an insult at the old women, but found that she was already gone. Inuyasha sighed. 'It's was going to be a _long_ day,' he though.

Kagome knew that she should make herself known before some one came along and ruined her only chance to apologize. Kagome stepped out of her hiding spot and made a slight noise so that Inuyasha looked at her.

"Inuyasha," she said.

Inuyasha growled and said, "What do you want, wench? Here to tell me off some more?"

Kagome sighed and went to sit on one of the many roots of the god tree.

"No," She said, and sighed again. "I'm here to apologize. I didn't mean to go off on you so much like I did. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Yeah, well hell of a lot an apology is going to do you. Why don't you just go back to your wolf boy and leave me alone? I mean, that's what you're gonna have to do when you leave with him."

Kagome sighed slightly once again and whispered, forgetting that Inuyasha would be able to hear her, "If it'll make you happy, I'd cut off my own head."

Kagome shook her head sadly and rose to her feet before she said, "We're leaving in four days. I would like you to at least come to see me off." Then Kagome was gone.

Inuyasha stared at the spot Kagome had vanished in to the trees.

'What did she mean that she would cut off her own head if I asked her to?' Thought Inuyasha. 'Does she think that I don't like her?'

'Have you ever given her a reason to like you?' asked a small voice.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "_You_ shut up."

And the tiny voice did, but not before saying, 'I'm right, and you know it.'

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again before he jumped from his spot in the god tree and started to head slowly back to the village. Inuyasha was almost to the forest border when there was a sudden crash.

Inuyasha looked up in time to see Kagome look devistated at the damage Kouga had just done to a cart.

-

Kagome looked at the cart thinking, 'They'll never be able to repair it now.'

Then she turned back to Kouga and said"Watch were your aming, Kouga...I don't want to get in trouble with the villagers."

Kouga rolled his eyes and said"If they go after you at all, Kagome, they'll be ripped to shreds by me."

Kagome shook her head and started to pick up the pieces of the cart...or as much of it that was left.

'He is way to overprotective. All I said was that some of these fruits didn't look to good and he goes and destroys the cart.' Kagome sighed. 'At least it'll be eventful living with Kouga.'

As Kagome went to pick up another piece of the cart, her foot slipped on a rotten tomato. Kouga, who saw this, lunged and caught Kagome and they went rolling.

When they finally came to a stop Kouga had his arms protectively around Kagome. She couldn't help but laugh.

When she looked down to see that Kouga was still under her she could not mistake the look in his eyes: it was one of heat. Kagome knew that he wanted to kiss her but…she didn't want to kiss him. Though she knew it was it was true, Kagome still felt bad saying that she did not love Kouga.

At once Kagome jumped off of him and said, "Ano...would you like to go and get something to eat? I'm, ano, starving right now."

Kouga got up and dusted himself off before going to Kagome and picking her up. But before they were able to go back to Kaede's hut, Kagome and Kouga both heard a growl come from behind.

Kouga set Kagome down and they both turned to see Inuyasha standing there in the trees having seen the whole thing.

A/N: Once again RandR people!

Not much to say except what I said last time.

LOVE YOU ALL!

Neo Staff. ;)


	3. chapter 3

Before:

Kouga got up and dusted himself off before going to Kagome and picking her up. But before they were able to go back to Kaede's hut, Kagome and Kouga both heard a growl come from behind.

Kouga set Kagome down and they both turned to see Inuyasha standing there in the trees having seen the whole thing.

Now:

Chapter 3

"Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome said in disbelief. How long had he been standing there?

But Inuyasha didn't even glance at her. He was still growling and staring at Kouga.

"Hey Dog Face!" Kouga called, sounding falsely cheerful. "Come to ruin the moment?"

Inuyasha lunged at Kouga…and tackled Kagome, who had jumped in front of him at the last second, instead.

And Kagome, who thought that she could stop him, said, "Oswari!" which was a big mistake since when Inuyasha hit her, it dragged her down as well.

"You idiot of a half breed!" Kouga yelled, as both Inuyasha and Kagome went tumbling, hard, to the ground. "Get off of her!"

And Inuyasha tried to do just that. But, as he found out, it is kind of hard to do when you've just had the wind knocked out of you and been slammed in to the ground with a girl on top of you.

A girl…

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find that Kagome was still on top of him. Unlike like Kouga, who she had gotten off of right away, Kagome took her sweet time getting off of Inuyasha…and he noticed.

"Sorry," she finally muttered when she was standing again, Kouga now beside her, his arm around her shoulders.

"Baka!" Kouga said. "You could have killed her!"

Inuyasha gave him a glare and said, "Oh, and like you haven't tried already?"

Kouga growled and lunged at Inuyasha…and once again Kagome stepped in the way, being knocked to the ground again. But this time she was thrown from Kouga and hit a nearby tree.

"Kagome!" both Inuyasha and Kouga yelled at the same time, rushing towards the fallen girl…

A/N: ok ok, I know, A very short chapter…but, I really wanted to get another one done! I'll try and write more of this one to, ok people? But I've been mostly concentrating on The Princess Slave that I have no time for any of my other ones! Ok, anyways, I love you alls, ok? Byebye.


	4. chapter 4

Beforerer:

"Kagome!" both Inuyasha and Kouga yelled at the same time, rushing towards the fallen girl…

Nowerer:

"Out of the way, mut!" Kouga yelled, trying to push Inuyasha away.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled back, kicking at Kouga. "You move, bastard!"

Kouga jumped out of the way, but in jumping up he lost some ground to Inuyasha, which meant Inuyasha reached Kagome first.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, lifting her into his arms. "Are you ok?" but she didn't answer. "Kagome? Kagome!"

Kouga, watching Inuyasha and getting more pissed off by the moment, said, "Stop it, mut! She's been knocked out! Now give her to me!"

But Inuyasha just ignored him, pushing him out of the way and making towards Kaeda's hut. If anyone in this time would know what to do, it would be her.

"Kaeda!" he said, as he entered into the one roomed hut. "Kagome, she's been…"

"Set her down here, Inuyasha." The old, one eyed women said, spreading out a mat. "And tell me what happened."

Doing as he was told, Inuyasha gently set Kagome on the futon and said, "That bastard Kouga tackled her and she hit a damn tree!"

Kaeda, who didn't think this was the exact truth, opened her mouth but it was Sango who said, "Inuyasha, be reasonable. Do you really think he would do that?"

Inuyasha looked around, seeing that Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were all in the room as well.

"The Slayer is right," Kouga said from the doorway. "This mut is just trying to get you to be pissed at me."

Inuyasha growled but didn't move from the side of Kagome. "Shut it mangy wolf."

Kouga growled, seeing that Inuyasha still held Kagome's hand. "Get your hands off of my mate you stupid cur."

Inuyasha growled even more but Kaeda said, "Either both of you stop it and be quiet, or get out of here. The child needs her sleep and you will wake her soon."

Inuyasha, pissed off but knowing she was right, stopped growling and left the room. It was a moment before he noticed that Kouga wasn't following. Growling again he turned around to see him leaving the hut, smiling slightly.

"What the Hell are you so happy about?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga smiled even more. He was going to have fun with this.

"Nothing, mut. Well, nothing that I wouldn't do to my intended mate." Inuyasha chocked slightly on his growl, and took a step forward.

"What did you do?" he said, and if looks could kill…well, you get the point.

"I've already told you, but here's it spelled out: I kissed my intended mate."

Inuyasha lost it and jumped at Kouga, who moved out of the way.

"Come back here you son of a bitch!" he yelled, turning to go after him again.

"No, Inuyasha, that'd be you!" growls intensifying on both sides, the fighting got more intense. Inuyasha took another swipe at Kouga, missed his head, and instead caught his arm, leaving deep gashes there.

"Damn you!" Kouga said, now holding his arm while Inuyasha laughed. "That's it, mut, I don't care if Kagome will hate me, she'll get over it." He leapt forward, reading to strike Inuyasha down.

He only laughed, though, and pulled Tetsuigia out. "You'll have to do better then that, wolf!" He raised the sword and Kouga landed on it instead of Inuyasha. Smirking he jumped over Inuyasha and kicked him, sending Inuyasha flying into, and through, a cart and into a tree.

"Better enough for you, mangy cur?" Kouga called. "Or do I need to kill you faster?"

Inuyasha raised himself up, shaking bark from his hair. "Shut up." He said and turned around, running straight at Kouga. Sword raised, Inuyasha swung, feet away from Kouga…but he let the swing turn him and he ended up behind Kouga. Smirking, he slashed at the wolf prince and a long rip in Kouga's skin appeared.

"Stop!" came the only voice that either of the boys would really stop for. Inuyasha seethed his sword and said, "He deserved it Kagome, you know it."

She only shook her head and ran to the fallen prince. "Get Kaeda…please…" she whispered. But Inuyasha didn't move. He stood, shocked, at her tone. "Please!" she said and Inuyasha turned. But he didn't need to go anywhere, Kaeda was already coming out of the hut.

"Kagome, child, come back insi…let's get him in there to, I guess." She said, and proceeded to help drag Kouga into the hut as well.


	5. chapter 5

"Kagome, child, come back insi…let's get him in there to, I guess." She said, and proceeded to help drag Kouga into the hut as well.

"Here," Sango said, also coming out. "Kagome, you tame Inuyasha, I'll take Kouga from here." Nodding, Kagome handed Kouga over and for a moment just watched them carry him inside.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his ears flat on his head, expecting the worst. "Kagome, I didn't…"

"Save it," Kagome said, her tone icy. "I don't care any more, Inuyasha, I really don't. If you want to act all macho when Kouga is around, then I guess we'll just have to leave sooner." She turned to him suddenly, a strange expression in her eyes, and she said, "I'm not planning to come back to you…ever…" and with that said, she turned away form him and entered back into the hut.

Inuyasha stood shock still, for more than a minute, just letting her words sink in.

"_I'm not planning to come back to you…ever…"_

But…she had to come back…Shippou would miss her, Sango, Miroku…himself…

"_I'm not planning to come back to you…ever…" _

And she'd have to go to the well sometime for her tets…tedts…whatever she called them, as well as her family.

"_I'm not planning to come back to you…ever…"_

Kaeda…she'd have to come back to get help from Kaeda! Then…then she'd be back…

"_I'm not planning to come back to you…ever…" _

And then her words hit him…really hit him.

"…_back to you…ever…"_

She wasn't talking about not coming back to everyone else, only him. She'd come back to the others, when she knew that he wasn't there, that's what she meant.

"…_back to you…ever…"_

"Feh," he said, and, though he hated to admit it, he knew that he was close to tears. "If that's how she wants it, fine, she can have that damn wolf, I don't care!" and he jumped off into the trees.

(Back inside the hut)

"Are you ok, Kouga?" Kagome asked, worry in her eyes. "Or do you need more time to rest?"

"Heh, I'm not some wimpy inu hanyou like Inuyasha, I heal faster than he does." He jumped up to prove it and Kagome was able to see that the gash that had been on his back moments before was now missing. "So we can leave any time you want, my Kagome." He never did catch the grimace she tried to hold back.

"Then now." Kagome said, also standing. "I want to leave now."

"N-now?" Sango stuttered out, as she and everyone else followed suite with standing. "But…why? We've got the whole day still, why can't you just…"

"I want to leave." Kagome said, looking away. "That's the last fight I'm going to have with him and I don't want to be anywhere near him right now." They all understood who she talked about, though they didn't want to know details, well, at least not right now.

"Kagome," Miroku tried next. "Why don't you and Lady Sango go and take one last hot spring bath?"

"No!" Kagome almost shouted, tears coming into her eyes. "I don't want to be here, I don't want to stay any longer than I have to!" She started to cry and threw herself into Sango's arms. "I'm going to miss you all…" she said, sobbing. "But I want to go away…"

Patting her back, and trying not to cry herself, Sango said, "It's ok Kagome, we might not understand fully, but we do to a point." She hugged her friend, and pretty much sister, tightly and said, "You're always going to be welcome with us here or at my village, when it has life again."

"Lady Kagome." Miroku said, taking her hand in his. At first Kagome was expecting him to ask her to bear his children again, but instead he just smiled at her and gave her a hug, keeping his hands at a safe level. "We'll all miss you so much, but as long as I have my lovely Sango I think I'll manage." Kagome laughed slightly as she saw Sango go bright red, but not smack Miroku.

"Kagome?" Shippou said, his eyes huge and watery. Kagome almost started to sob again as she picked him up. She was going to miss him the most, after Inuyasha, since he was like a son to her. "Are you really gonna leave?"

"Yeah Shippou." She said. "I really am." She held him away from her slightly, though he still held onto her hand. Smiling at him she said, "I love you Shippou, you're like a son to me, so be good until I see you again?" He couldn't help himself as he threw himself back into her arms and sobbed.

"Here." Sango finally said, reaching out and taking the kit from Kagome's arms.

"Kaeda," Kagome then said, looking to the women that had easily become something like a second mother to her. "I don't know what to say, really, besides you've been the greatest second mother like figure I've had."

Kaeda smiled, and took Kagome's hand in hers before she said, "Child, this hut is as much yours as it is mine now, you'll always be welcome here any time that you need a place to stay."

Kagome smiled and nodded then whispered to her, "Tell Inuyasha I'll miss him. And…if you don't hear from me for a while, could you tell Inuyasha that I…"

"I will, child." Kaeda said, knowing what she was going to say, but not wanting her to say it in front of Kouga. "Now go, before Inuyasha decides to come back and do something drastic."

Nodding, Kagome gave everyone another hug then went outside, where Kouga had walked to, giving Kagome a little privacy, which he knew she deserved.

"Done?" He asked, and she nodded. "Then let's go." And he swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style he ran off.

Unknown to them, again, they were being watched form the trees.

"One down." Said someone. "Five to go." And laughing, the figure walked away.

A/N: xP like it? I've been working on this chapter for an hour or so, so yeah, it's short. Anyways, hope you like it, RandR!

Please check out my forum, it's cool and I'd love to chat with you all. Hope to see you there!


	6. chapter 6

Unknown to them, again, they were being watched form the trees.

"One down." Said someone. "Five to go." And laughing, the figure walked away.

(With Kouga and Kagome)

"We're almost there." Said Kouga, smiling down at Kagome. "Then we can eat and welcome you as our sister."

"Kouga…" said Kagome. "I'm not your…" but she was cut off by Kouga laughing.

"Not yet you aren't, but that'll happen in time." He said, looking back up and again failing to notice a grimace that flitted across her face.

It wasn't more then five minutes later then Kouga slowed down to a walk and Kagome could hear rushing water. She looked over, thinking that it would be the old den she had been to before, but it wasn't. She should have expected it to, why would they want to go back to a place with such bad memories.

"Welcome ho…" the rest of his words were cut off by someone calling to them.

"Kouga!" Cried Ginta, rushing out. "Hakaku! Come out! Kouga brought Kagome back!"

"Really?" Came another voice, that of Hakaku as a he stepped out from behind the rushing falls. "Hey Kouga! Hey sis'!" And he to ran over.

"Been a long time." Ginta said as Kouga set Kagome down. "What made you decide to come back with us?"

Kagome, though, got a weird look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but Hakaku beat her to it.

"Are you going to stay with us this time?" He asked.

Kagome smiled, though it was a sad smile.

"Yep." She said. "As long as I can."

Hakaku and Ginta smiled and Kagome could see fangs. This reminded her and she was about to ask where their wolf friends were when she felt a cold nose on her back.

"Eek!" She yelled, jumping forward.

Turning around she could see that it had been one out of at least twenty or more wolves that had done that.

"What?" Kouga said, reaching down and rubbing the ear of one of the wolves. "Not _afraid_ are you?" He smirked.

"Of course I am!" Kagome said. "It's a wolf! They're scary!"

Kouga laughed.

"I'm a wolf demon." He said. "And you're not afraid of me."

"Well, no, but…" Kagome started but she didn't know what else to say. He was right.

Gather up her courage she stepped forward and stuck out her hand for one of the wolves to sniff. It was one of the scariest things she had done, which was kind of ironic since she battled demons almost every day.

After this little greeting was all over, and Kagome was a little use to all of the wolves, they headed inside to eat.


	7. chapter 7

Gathering up her courage, she stepped forward and stuck out her hand for one of the wolves to sniff. It was one of the scariest things she had done, which was kind of ironic since she battled demons almost every day.

After this little greeting was all over, and Kagome was a little use to all of the wolves, they headed inside to eat.

When they stepped through the opening they were greeted my a few calls and shouts from other wolf demons.

"I thought your clan was wiped out?" Kagome whispered as she looked around. She knew the closest had heard her, but she wanted to know.

"Most were." Kouga said, sadness entering his eyes. "But these were the pups, now grown. We are few, but we are still strong."

Kagome had never thought about that. There had been pups back then? She had never known. Looking around again as they walked forward to the far end, she did a head count. She had to do it again, though, since some of the wolf demons moved to get a look at her. She ended up with a total of 17, including Kouga.

She was about to comment when one of the youngest, a rather handsome wolf boy, even though he had a scar on her right cheek.

"Is this dinner?" He asked, licking his lips as he looked Kagome over.

With a sickening crush he hit the back wall. Kagome backed. What had just happened? She glanced at Kouga to see that his teeth were bared and his eyes red. His right arm was slightly up…as if he'd just hit the other wolf demon.

"Let that be a lesson to you and the others." He said, growling. "If anyone so much as _thinks_ about eating Kagome they will in for worse then _him_." He glared across the way at the fallen wolf-boy.

Kagome stared. All this over her? She couldn't help it if someone wanted to eat her, almost every demon she and the others had fought had wanted to. A wave of sadness swept over her as she thought this and as she wondered how the others were.

'I can't.' She thought, looking over at the still down and whimpering wolf-boy. 'I can't let them all get beat up by Kouga because of me.' Shaking her head she looked at Kouga again.

"You know," she started, her voice cold. "A simple 'no, she's a guest.' Would have worked." Turning away so that she wouldn't see his reaction she walked over to the fallen boy.

He whimpered louder on her approach and tried to move backwards, but his back was hurting to much.

"Here now." Kagome said, her voice gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. I can't hurt you really." She smiled. "My punches are like bab…pups punches." This made the others in the room, even Kouga, smile. "Now lay back and let me look at your back."

The boy glanced at Kouga who gave a stiff nod that said if he did anything he'd be dead. Lying down, he turned his head away to the side, so as not to have to look at Kagome.

"Sorry." He said. "I'm still a little new."

Kagome smiled and lifted up his shirt a ways. What she saw made her gasp and her smile vanish. All that she had exposed was black and blue, with a few purple and yellow spots here and there. She tried to get her anger under control, knowing that the others would be able to sense it.

"Hold on." She said, her teeth wanting to snap. "I have something for this."

She turned and beckoned to Ginta, who now held her backpack. He came and set it down beside her before moving off again. Kagome opened it with trembling fingers and drew out a large plastic bag filled with a sticky substance.

"Just hold still." She said and dipped her hand in before spreading the medicine over his back. He hissed as it stung him but he remained still. After she was done with his back and washed her hands with some water from her pack and stood up.

As she had worked everyone had stayed where they were to watch her. Now she locked her eyes on Kouga, who smiled slightly. Glaring she walked over to him and gave him a resounding slap on the face before she walked over to the cave entrance.

"Ginta? Hakaku? Would you mind taking a walk with me?" She gave them both a smile when they hurried to her side. As they left she said without turning back, "When we're back I expect _someone_ to _stop_ hitting others."

The others laughed but were silenced quickly by a look from Kouga. He might love her, but she didn't rule his pack, he did, and he wasn't going to let her turn them against him, even a little.

As she walked on Kagome was in a slight state of shock. She couldn't believe that Kouga hadn't shouted at her or done anything besides look mad. She was a little embarrassed, though, because she knew that she shouldn't be telling him what to do, even if she didn't approve of what he was doing.

They walked on for a little while longer, not noticing that thy were being followed silently from the shadows of the rocks around them.


	8. chapter 8

They walked on for a little while longer, not noticing that they were being followed silently from the shadows of the rocks around them.

"Kagome?" Ginta asked after they had been walking for a while. "Do you think we should go back? It's getting a little late…"

"Hmm?" Kagome said, having been daydreaming. "Go back? Do you want to?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Um…it's up to you." Ginta said. "We're just here to protect you."

Kagome gave a small laugh before replying, "I invited you along with me, so we're protecting each other right now." Her smile suddenly faded. "That's how it always was before…"

"Then let's go back." Hakaku said, sensing a deep wave of sadness washing over Kagome. "Before it gets to dark."

"Dark?" Ginta said, looking up at the sky. None of them had noticed how much time had actually passed on their stroll. "Yeah, we better move it or Kouga will have our hides."

As they all turned around, Kagome saw a slight movement in the trees, which caught here eye. However, when she looked, there was nothing there, only the evening sounds or the wind brushing the trees.

'Must have been the change of the light.' She thought, turning back around and catching up with Ginta and Hakaku. 'And my nerves.' She added after a moments though. 'I've never been out this late with anyone but…Inuyasha.' She sighed, which made both of her companions look at her, as they felt another wave of sadness go through her.

"Almost there." Hakaku said, as they saw a light that was the mouth of the cave. "Wonder what's for dinner?"

"If we even get any this time." Ginta said a groan in his voice. At the look on Kagome's face he explained, "We were in a rival den last time and were fought off, so no one got to eat, except Kouga."

"Do you move often?" Kagome asked curious now.

"Not anymore, usually." Ginta said. "I know it's unusual, but Kouga likes to stay around one area usually. We think it's cause he wants to watch you. Ow!" At his last words, Hakaku had hit him.

"It doesn't matter." Kagome said, as they reached the mouth of the cave. "It's not like he'll have to follow anymore."

They entered and almost at once were greeted by an awful smell, to Kagome anyways. Ginta and Hakaku started to drool slightly and bounded forward, ready to get their share of the meat, which was being gnawed and chewed upon by the occupants of the den.

Uncertain of what to do, and knowing that she could not eat this food, Kagome edged around to the back of the room, over to where Kouga sat at in front of everyone, and sat next to him. It must have been a surprise to him (seeing as no one had ever done this before) and he stopped eating to look at her.

Nervously, wondering if she had offended them all, she asked, "What?"

Recovering from his shock, Kouga offered her a piece of raw flesh from what seemed to be a dead boar, which she refused, starting to feel a little sick.

"Aren't you hungry?" Hakaku asked, blood covering his mouth.

"No, I think I'm going to be sick." Kagome said, and, standing up, she hurried out of the room.

"What was that about?" Hakaku whispered to Ginta, who could only shrug and dive back into his gory food.

"I forgot." Kouga said a moment later, making a few look at him. "She doesn't eat raw food." This made a few people laugh, thinking that it was weird. The older males shrugged, remembering this as well, and they went back to their meals.

Getting up, Kouga tossed his piece of meat to the wolves and went outside to find Kagome, standing with someone and talking in a whisper.


	9. chapter 9

Getting up, Kouga tossed his piece of meat to the wolves and went outside to find Kagome, standing with someone and talking in a whisper.

(With Kagome)

As Kagome made it into the cool night air, she was glad that she was mostly used to the sight of blood and of death, otherwise she might just have lost the little she did have in her stomach. Trying to settle her stomach and her nerves, she sat against the side of the dens mouth.

The night was stating to get cool, but Kagome did not mind. It reminded her of when she had been with her friends, and even though that depressed her a little, it made her happy. She knew that somewhere, out there, in the night, they would be settling in, ready for a nice, long sleep.

Well, almost all of them anyways.

A sudden noise to her side caught her attention. All of this time in the past had taught Kagome that not all little rustles were just stray cats or dogs looking for a bit of love and food. Getting up, but not going back into the den, Kagome watched the area where the noise was coming from, ready to call out if she needed help.

The thing that did appear, though, was not scary, but it did almost make her jump. It was Inuyasha. He emerged from the bushes, and looked up at her, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"Hi…" he said, sounding dejected.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome squeaked out. She cleared her throat as silently as she could. "What are you _doing_ here?" She whispered, starting towards him, ready to yell her head off. However, once she got close, and really saw her face, all of the anger left her. He looked lost and forlorn.

"I…um…" but Inuyasha did not really seem to know himself why he was there. "Kagome I…" he said, but could not finish.

"Is…is everyone alright?" Kagome asked, fearing that the worst had happened in the short time that she had been away. "What's happened? Inuyasha?"

"No!" Inuyasha said, his voice a little louder. Quieting down, he said. "No, everyone's fine…I just…wanted to see you."

Kagome almost laughed, before the impact of the situation really hit her. She turned away and said, "You'd better go, everyone will wonder where you are and Kouga will smell you soon."

"I'll go." Inuyasha said, though he did not sound too happy about it.

"No, Inuyasha, you have…" Kagome started. "Wait…what? What'd you say?"

"I said I'll go." Inuyasha repeated.

"Why?" Kagome said, a little confused that he had agreed with her.

"I told you that I only wanted to see you, didn't I?" Inuyasha said, now started to sound a little like his old, irritated self.

"Oh…" Kagome said, now the one sounding a little sad, even though she tried to hide it. "Well…ok." She smiled at him. "Take care and tell everyone I love them."

But Inuyasha did not move. Instead, he started to growl.

"Inu…" Kagome started, but the reason for the growl soon made itself present.

"Half breed!" Yelled a voice from behind Kagome. "Get off of my lands and away from my Kagome!"

"_Your_ Kagome?" Inuyasha said, his growl intensifying. "She's never going to yours."

"That's a laugh." Kouga said, stepping beside Kagome and putting his arm around her shoulder. Kagome, though she did not like this gesture, did not move, fearing that if she did then it would only cause a fight. All she wanted now was for Inuyasha to leave and then to go to sleep.

"Get _off_ of her!" Inuyasha yelled, starting to advance on Kouga.

"No." Kagome said, stepping between them. "No Inuyasha. You have to leave. I am…no longer with you. And you can't stay here, on Kouga's lands. Please….just leave…now…" None of them heard the hurt in her voice at having to say all of those words. Everyone, though, could see the hurt on Inuyasha's face.

With a hateful look at Kouga and a pleading look at Kagome, Inuyasha ran out of the clearing and into the trees, away from them.

"I knew that idiot would be back for you." Kouga said, putting his arm back around Kagome. "But I won't let him take you."

"Kouga." Kagome said, now irritated at everyone and everything, only wanting now to cry herself to sleep. "Shut up." She pulled herself away from Kouga and walked back into the den, rubbing her head.

"Was that Inuyasha?" Ginta said.

For a moment Kagome did not move, only watched him. Then she burst into tears and ran to the back of the cave, around all of the wolves and wolf demons, to the bed that had been pointed out to her earlier, where she would sleep. It was not really a bad, more like very soft fur with hay underneath, but I was enough for now.

No one bothered her, not even Kouga. They all could sense the fear, anger, and sadness rolling off her and they knew that sometimes females just had to cry it out. So Kagome lay there, crying and crying, until finally, tired form everything, she fell into a fitful sleep, full of nightmares and half-dreams.


	10. chapter 10

No one bothered her, not even Kouga. They all could sense the fear, anger, and sadness rolling off her and they knew that sometimes females just had to cry it out. So Kagome lay there, crying and crying, until finally, tired form everything, she fell into a fitful sleep, full of nightmares and half-dreams.

The next morning, when Kagome awoke, she, at first, thought that she was alone. No one seemed to be in the den with her. For a moment, she panicked, thinking that Kouga had been more pissed off then he seemed and had left her there to die. She looked towards the mouth of the den, hoping that someone would be there, waiting for her to get up. Instead, what she saw almost made her scream.

The wolves were sitting there, watching her closely, not moving, and almost seeming not to breathe easier. Kagome's nerves started to go haywire and she was about to scream. However, it would not have helped. The wolves were already advancing on her, some licking their lips, all with hunger in their eyes.

"Kagome?" Called a voice from far away as the wolves got closer and closer. "Kagome?! Kagome?! KAGOME!"

Kagome whimpered as she started to wake up and her face felt wet.

"Kagome? Kagome?" Someone was still calling her name. "Hey, Kagome, are you ok?"

For a second she thought that she was back with her friends, and Miroku was waking her up. However, when opened her eyes she remembered.

"Oh…" she said, closing her eyes again as they felt very heavy.

"Kagome?" Asked the voice again. There was a rustling near-by and she felt someone touch her. She jumped slightly and opened her eyes again. "Are you feeling ok?" Ginta asked.

"Oh…" Kagome said again, now sitting up. It was more apparent, now, that she had been crying while she slept. "I'm sorry, it was…a…a nightmare." She wiped her face clean and looked around her. No one was there except Ginta, who sat beside her.

'Well,' Kagome though, her nerves starting to calm. "The dream was almost right.'

"Where is everyone?" She asked, before she suddenly yawned. Apparently, the nightmare had taken more out of her then she had thought.

"Everyone went hunting except Hakaku and me." Ginta explained, watching Kagome closely, still thinking that she might be ill. "They should be back tonight or tomorrow, depending if they find anything."

"Oh…ok." Kagome said, feeling only a little better. It was not that she did not like Ginta and Hakaku, she did, but she knew Kouga so much better she felt that she would be safer with him.

"Are you hungry?" Asked a voice from the cave mouth and Kagome looked up to see Hakaku entering with some fish in a makeshift net. "I just caught these if you are." He said.

Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you, but I don't eat raw food."

Ginta laughed. So did Hakaku, and they smiled at each other.

"We usually don't but we weren't able to make a fire last night." He laughed again. "Everyone was too anxious to see if you'd really come that they all forgot."

Kagome smiled, but did not laugh. It was funny, yes, but she just could not bring herself to laugh. It felt like forever since the last time she laughed, but, she thought, it didn't matter, she would get use to her new…home.

"Ginta," Hakaku said, placing the fish on a clean rock a ways inside the den. "Go and get some wood? I'll start to skin these while your at it." He sat down and drew a fish towards him.

"Kagome?" Ginta said quickly. "Would you like to come?" He was thinking that Kagome might not like to see a fish get skinned.

Kagome nodded and stood up, brushed herself off, and walked with Ginta out of the den.

"Are you usually left behind?" Kagome asked. "Or any of the others?"

"Not normally." Said Ginta as they reached the small stream the ran around the outside of the den. As he helped Kagome across he said, "If there's a rival tribe around, we would, but there haven't been since we found this den." He started to bend over occasionally to pick up pieces of wood as he talked. "Or if there are pups. But there haven't been any for so long that it doesn't matter for that."

"If there were pups, though, who would baby-sit?" She asked, as she to started to pick up some wood. She had noticed the night before that there had not been any at the den and wondered if they even kept a store of it. "I mean, there are no females, unless some of the wolves are?"

"Not many." He replied. "Our tribe is mostly males. It's not that we don't like them!" He said quickly, thinking he might have offended Kagome. "But Kouga's father slaughtered the whole lot of them when his sister ran off with some cat demon." He shook his head. "We've never really been able to get any she-wolves over to our side after that."

"So who would be a babysitter?" Kagome asked again.

"Probably the oldest male demons and the oldest female wolves." He stopped to think again. "It'd be hard on everyone, though, I'd think, since there would be fewer hunters." He started to bend over to get another piece of wood but stopped and straitened up. "Why do you ask Kagome?" He said, smiling at her.

Kagome got the hint and rolled her eyes playfully.

"No!" she said. "I'm not thinking of taking him up on his offer, if that's what you're smiling about. I was just wondering really, since I never really got to talk to any of you long enough to find much out."

They talked for a while longer until their arms were loaded with firewood before they started to head back to the den. When they arrived, they saw that no one was back yet. Kagome stepped in first and dumped her load into a small, out of the way corner. That way, next time they needed any wood, it was right there.

'Maybe I can make a habit out of this.' She thought as she went to sit down with her two companions and help them to cook. 'Getting wood could really help and it'll give me something to do.' This last thought really made her think: what _was_ she going to do?

Although Kagome was a good cook, so were all of the others, probably. They were also all better fighters than she was, and better at defense. So…what was she good for?

But she was not able to think any farther as the food started to smell wonderful and her thoughts were invaded by the wonderful scent.

"Oh wow." Kagome said, now looking at the cooking fish. "Did you put spices on?"

"Yup!" Hakaku said. "It makes the fish taste a lot better then without!"

"What's on it?" Kagome asked. She knew that they would know the difference between poisons from the smell, but she just wanted to make sure.

"I don't really know the names." Hakaku said, and Ginta nodded, meaning he did not either. "But Kouga showed us and his dad showed him and so on. Besides, the names wouldn't really affect the flavor, right?"

Kagome thought about it, but it was a little too much to think of on a very empty stomach. So, instead, she just chatted a little with them both, waiting for the fish to be ready.

"I'm going to go and grab some water so we can make tea." Kagome said, standing up. "I have some mix in my pack."

"Alright, but be carefully, it's getting a little dark." Ginta said, flipping the fish again. Kagome waved her hand say that she had heard then walked out of the door.

Picking up the bucket the was left outside of the den to catch water from rain, Kagome walked the short distance to the stream. As she bent over, though, she felt as though she were being watched and stood back up again, looking around into the woods. However, nothing was there. Sighing and thinking it was just that she was hungry, she bent back over and scooped up some water, before hauling it back to the den.

She never noticed the red eyes following her every movement.

As she walked into the den again, and the smell of the fish hit her again, she smiled a little.

'Just like home.' She thought, and stopped smiling. 'Home…' but she stopped thinking then, she did not want to cry.

After she had set down the water, she went over to her pack and removed all of her tea bags before she started to go through them. Since the water would not get that hot, maybe nothing that would taste better hot. Thinking this over, she selected tea packs that she thought tasted good cold or warm, which every way they would get the water.

"It's almost done." Ginta said, turning the fish a little to see the coloring. "We can set the water up after and get it warm."

"Don't worry." Kagome said, seeing that they had slightly disgusted faces on. "This tea will taste fine at almost any temperature." This made their faces brighten up a little.

"I think it's done." Hakaku said a few moments later and, reaching behind him, brought forth a large, clean, flat rock. Smiling at Kagome he said, "I found it in the river last year and it really helps to keep food warm."

As he lifted the fish and placed them on the rock, Ginta got up and went to the side of the den, rummaged around a bit, and then came back with a few bowls.

"Wow." Kagome said, slightly impressed. The bowls were beautiful and made of a very shiny blue stone. "Where'd you get those?"

"Stole them form a village a few months ago." Ginta said proudly. However, on seeing Kagome's face, he added. "We didn't kill anyone. We wanted to, since they had killed some of our wolves, but Kouga said no, and to just steal what we wanted." Seeing that Kagome still looked upset he added, "They had a lot of them, Kagome, so it's ok."

Although Kagome did not approve of stealing, she did not approve of killing even more. Shrugging this all off she took the bowl of fish and rice offered to her.

"Where'd you get this rice?" She said. "I didn't see you cooking it."

"We have a store of it in the back." Hakaku said. "We cooked it a few nights ago and so Ginta just heated it up." Although this surprised Kagome a bit, she did not say anything. It was a bit of an achievement, to her, this far back in time.

They ate in silence, but it was a comfortable one. When they had all finished, Ginta gathered up the bowls and other things and went out to the stream to clean them. While he was gone, Hakaku decided to take a nap, and Kagome thought she would pass a bit of time by washing some of her clothing. She had only packed a few, thinking that she'd be going home soon, but then this whole 'moving' thing had happened. But, then again, she could probably persuade Kouga to let her go and get more.

"Hey Ginta?" Kagome called as she stepped outside of the den. "Do you have any soap or anything? I forgot mine…er…with them." She hoped Ginta got the message, not wanting to say anyone's names.

He did, apparently, because he smiled and said, "Yeah, I've got a bit here, you can use it." As Kagome came over and sat down he added, "But make sure to get it off of your skin a lot, it can burn." Nodding, Kagome took the soap and started to wash her clothing.

They both sat and chatted for a while, mostly about a few things Kagome wanted to know about the tribe, such as how did they learn everything they knew and if they had ever seen the ocean.

"Where do your cloths come from?" She asked, about finished with her own. "I've always wondered really."

"We use to steal them, but that got old, since it got hard to find stuff that fit and we stood out more." He started. "Not we just make them ourselves from fur of animals. Stuff we kill, the stuff the wolves shed, stuff like that."

"Is it comfortable?" She asked. She was started to get curious about it and wondered if they had anything that she would be able to try on.

"Very." Ginta said, laughing a little. "Warm in winter and airy in summer." He saw the look on Kagome's face and said, "Would you like me to make you some clothing? I was taught when I was younger."

Kagome's face brightened and she said, "Really? Oh, wow, yeah! When do you think you'd be done?"

"By tonight." Ginta said. "It's really a lot easier if you know the material."

Smiling, they both gathered up what they had brought out and headed back into the den. When they entered, they saw that Hakaku was up and messing around with a few things here and there in the den.

"Hey, Kagome wants us to make her some clothing." Ginta said, depositing the stuff in his arms on the floor. "Do we have anything extra?"

"Yeah." Hakaku said, walking to the back of the den. "I think this is all from the wolves." He said, picking through a rather large pile of fur. "What kind do you want?"

"Something dark." Ginta said, glancing at Kagome. "It'll be good for her hair. And something less skimpy then the last one." He added. "We don't want Kouga to kill us." Both of them laughed and sorted through the fun, taking what they need.

The rest of the afternoon and into a bit of the night they worked, with Kagome watching in fascination. She had never seen anyone work so fast on anything in her life.

As around ten, Ginta held up the finished clothing and said, "Finished!" He sounded very proud.

"Go try it on!" Hakaku said, looking excited.

Smiling her fist real smile in a long time, Kagome took the offered cloths and walked to the back of the den and behind a screen. As she stripped off her clothing, she took a good look at the garments that had been made for her. She did not know what they defined as skimpy, but they were close.

The top, made out of black wolf fur, was made of a few pieces. First, there was a breast-band underneath what seemed like two triangle sewed together at the corners. It might have been a little revealing to her stomach, but Kagome had to admit, it was quite cute. She pulled it on and almost instantly a wave of warmth spread through her. She adjusted it slightly before looking at the bottom.

Like the top, this seemed to be made of a few pieces sewn together. It was like a skirt, which reached to just above her knees, and was made of black fur. She lifted up a bit of it and saw, to her relief, an underwear like section underneath. As she lifted it to pull it on a few things fell off the top of it. Confused, she picked them up and smiled. Wrist and ankle bands, as well as earrings.

She pulled on the bottom and then the wristbands, before looking at the ankle ones. If she wore these, she would have to take off her shoes and socks. Well, maybe it would not be so bad, she had been barefoot before. She slipped off her socks and shoes and pulled the ankle bands on. They were very comfortable. Not for the earrings. They were beautiful, made of rather shiny fur and beads. Putting these on, she wished that she had a mirror. Well, maybe the stream outside would work, even if it was dark.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked, walking out form behind the screen and over to the two boys.

"Wow…" they both said, staring at her. "We really did do a good job." Ginta said, and Kagome smiled. She felt so wonderful, being in clean, warm clothing.


	11. Chapter 11

She pulled on the bottom and then the wristbands, before looking at the ankle ones. If she wore these, she would have to take off her shoes and socks. Well, maybe it would not be so bad, she had been barefoot before. She slipped off her socks and shoes and pulled the ankle bands on. They were very comfortable. Now for the earrings. They were beautiful, made of rather shiny fur and beads. Putting these on, she wished that she had a mirror. Well, maybe the stream outside would work, even if it was dark.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked, walking out form behind the screen and over to the two boys.

"Wow…" they both said, staring at her. "We really did do a good job." Ginta said, and Kagome smiled. She felt so wonderful, being in clean, warm clothing.

CHAPTER 11

As Kagome started to walk towards the entrance of the den, Ginta stopped here.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his hand on her shoulder. "It's too dangerous to go anywhere where it's this late."

"Oh..."Kagome looked shy. "I wanted to go see what I looked like in the stream since you don't have mirrors." She sighed mentally. One of the greatest things she missed about her time was a mirror. She hated not knowing what she looked like.

Ginta and Hakaku looked at each other, smiling slyly. Although Kagome was from a different land, she was still like most all females: always worrying about how they looked, not how they felt.

"We'll take you when it gets light enough," Hakaku said, smiling and moving farther into the den as the sun started to sink. "Right now, it's best to just get some rest while we can. Who knows what'll happen when Kouga gets back?"

Ginta nodded and moved away from Kagome as well.

"We'll keep the firing going for a while so you can get warm and sleep," said Ginta as he crouched down to poke the fire back into a more lively life. "And we'll take turns keeping watch. Even on our territory, nothing is safe."

Kagome nodded and she faced away from the entrance and took a step back into the den. Although she knew that she would be kept as safe as possible during the night, she was still nervous. Not about any monsters, she was use to those. Kagome was afraid of her dreams. What would they bring her this night? More hungry wolves? Or something worse?

Shivering, Kagome sat down on her furs before dragging her pack over to her. In her rush to leave her friends side, she had left a lot behind. What she had left was mostly junk, useless to her now that she was no longer a shard hunter. Nevertheless, wanting to make use of what she could, she dumped everything out and started to sort through it all.

"Food, junk, crap, crap, food," Kagome whispered to herself as she moved everything into separate piles. "Trash, food, food, shampoo, smallest bar of soap I've even seen, trash, crap, trash." She did not notice that Ginta and Hakaku were now watching her and trying not to go into fits of laughter. "Bandages, medicine, medicine, medicine, bandages, food, and crap crap crap." She sighed. More crap, junk, and trash than should have been able to fit into any bag had been in hers.

Ginta was the first to crack and start laughing. Hakaku was not far behind. Surprised, Kagome looked up, confused.

"What?" She asked, wondering if she had done something exceedingly stupid.

"No wonder Kouga loves her so much!" Ginta said, roaring with uncontrollable laughter. "She's such a female!"

Instantly offended, Kagome stood up, which reduced Ginta and Hakaku to small burst of giggles.

"Well, I'm _sorry_!" Kagome cried, hands on her hips, the perfect image of female anger. "If my being _female_ upsets you, _please_ do _tell me_ what it is I need to do to change that fact."

Hakaku, under more control, waved his open hands non-aggressively at Kagome.

"No, no, you don't get it." He said, smiling as kindly as he could, as to a young pup. "We told you before that we're mostly a tribe of males, so we're not use to females being…well…females around us. Most of us find it a sign of trust between a female and her tribe when they can relax and do…female things." Kagome's confused face did not disappear, so Hakaku continued. "To be blunt, it's been a long time since that happened, so it's funny to see it happening so easily now."

Kagome blushed a brilliant red.

"I'm sorry guys," She said, sitting back down. "I should have gotten so upset. I'm just still so nervous about being in a new place."

Ginta and Hakaku exchanged looks, finally knowing what was wrong.

"You're home sick, aren't you?" Ginta said. "You miss your Tokyok land, right?"

This brought out a smile in Kagome.

"It's Tokyo." She said, thinking. "And yes…I think I am home sick." Tears welled in her eyes, unbidden and unwanted. "I miss my mom, my brother, my friend…" She hid her face in her hands as Ginta and Hakaku swiftly came to her side. "I wanna see my mom." She sobbed.

"Don't worry Kagome." Hakaku said, patting the crying girl awkwardly on the back. "Maybe you can get Kouga to take you to your land when he gets back? Then you can see your tribe and everything will be better."

"You really think he'd take me?" Kagome asked, her voice muffled. "Wouldn't he argue and say he doesn't want to?"

Hakaku shook his head and replied, "He loves you Kagome. If someone loves someone else, they would do anything for that person. I'm positive that Kouga will take you away to your land to see your tribe."

"That's right." Ginta said. "There'd be no reason for him to tell you no. He is devoted to you! He'll defiantly take you."

A snarled laugh at the den entrance made them all jump and quickly turn around. There was a large shadow blocking the doorway, blocking out the last straying rays of the sun.

"Or I could just take you away myself," Said the shadow, laughing harshly again. "But then, I'd take you away and _eat _you!"

As the shadow lunged at them, Kagome scream out the name of the only person she wished to see with all her soul, "INUYASHA!"


	12. Chapter 12

Before:

"That's right." Ginta said. "There'd be no reason for him to tell you no. He is devoted to you! He'll defiantly take you."

A snarled laugh at the den entrance made them all jump and quickly turn around. There was a large shadow blocking the doorway, blocking out the last straying rays of the sun.

"Or I could just take you away myself," Said the shadow, laughing harshly again. "But then, I'd take you away and _eat _you!"

As the shadow lunged at them, Kagome scream out the name of the only person she wished to see with all her soul, "INUYASHA!"

Now:

Inuyasha shot awake so quickly that he was up and standing from his sitting position so quickly that he become disoriented. Snarling, he tried to perceive from where the danger came from, but there was nothing and no one but his friends around, sound asleep. He stood motionless for a moment, using his senses to reach into the darkness around him and look for anything out of place. All that assaulted his ears were the quiet noises of a sleeping forest.

Unconvinced by the seemingly innocent nature of the world around him, Inuyasha silently stalked to the edge of camp and proceeded to walk the perimeter once. When that revealed nothing to his senses, he took the circuit again, with no results. On his third round, with his irritation and anxiety that something was wrong soaring, he silently walked to Miroku, intending to wake the pervy monk up.

However, before Inuyasha could even touch him, Miroku's eyes were wide awake and he said, "I know Inuyasha. I feel it as well. Something is wrong." He glanced at Sango, who he relieved to see had opened her eyes as well. "I don't know what it is either." He added.

"Nothing close by," Inuyasha growled, pushing all of his senses to their limits. "Nothing I can sense, no scared or running animals, and no tension in the forest." He sniffed in the air and wrinkled his nose. "Only us."

"What do you think it is?" Sango said, stretching out her arms as she watched Kilala get up and start pacing in front of her. "Kilala senses it to." She pointed out.

"If I knew, I'd be after it," Inuyasha ground out, clenching his teeth. He had felt this way only a few times before: when he Mother was in danger, when she died, and that one rare time when he had felt his brother was in terrible pain. He pointed this out to his group.

"So," said a small voice from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Each time it was with a family member? With your pack?"

"Myoga!" Inuyasha exclaimed, turning his head slightly to glance at the flea. "Why are you here? And what do you mean?"

"I mean, think about it," he started, jumping onto Inuyasha's offered hand. "Each time was with someone close to you. Your Lady Mother, you Brother. You knew they were in danger." He eyes Inuyasha's thumb and licked his lips before continuing, "Maybe someone close to you is in danger now?" he slid closer to Inuyasha's thumb. "Someone in your pack?" he stepped close. "Someone you care about?" he pounced…right into Inuyasha's finger, which flicked him away.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha slashed his arm through the air as he said, "I'm not some damn wolf to be making a pack." He glared at where the flea had landed but didn't add anything.

Hopping onto the head of Kilala so as to have a better vantage point, Myoga shook his head and said, "Wolves aren't the only ones that make packs, Inuyasha. Dog demons do to. How do you think your Lord Father lived? Alone?" Falling into a sitting position, he continued, "Even if you don't know it, you have a pack, Inuyasha." He glanced at Sango and Miroku, who were now staring curiously at Inuyasha, as if expecting him to know what all of this meant.

Inuyasha's only response, however, was a growl and a glare. He was growing more and more agitated by the minute as the sense of impending danger kept growing. He couldn't shake the feeling that something, somewhere, was very wrong, and that that something was _very_ important.

An idea suddenly hit him and he spoke out loud before he could contain himself, "Kagome!" which caused all his comrades, except Myoga, to turns their heads and look around, as if expecting her to suddenly appear from nowhere.

"Exactly," Myoga said, closing his eyes and nodding his head. "She is in danger and, because of your pack connection to her – even though you've only felt it subconsciously until now – you picked up her distress."

"W-what?" Inuyasha stammered. "Kagome is in danger? How? Why? Where?" he suddenly glared at Myoga fiercely and had the sudden urge to squish the flea once and for all. He knew his is emotions were suddenly going wild, but he couldn't help himself as he said, "And how do you know?"

Myoga, sighing like an old man – or flea in this case – replied, "Because I can feel it. Remember, I was part of your father's pack before he died. I know more about packs then I think even he did." He stood up again before saying in a lower voice, "I'm part of your pack now. You might think I'm being sentimental, but even I can't ignore the call of a pack member." He jumped to the ground. "How do you think I always know how to find you?" And before anyone could say anything else, he had jumped away into the night.

"What…the…hell?" Inuyasha yelled after him, wanting a fight. A hand on his shoulder, however, restrained him and he whipped around, ready to hit Miroku for touching him, only to find it was Sango standing close to him.

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha," she said slowly, as if afraid to provoke him further, which she was. "If he says Kagome is in danger, I think that we should believe him." She glanced at Miroku, who nodded. "We should be going to try and help her, not running after Myoga for explanations." Again she glanced at Miroku. "We can always get those later."

He stared at her a moment, and for an instant Sango feared he had gone demon on them again, even though he still had Tetsiga at his side. However, after only a few moments, his breathing slowed and he closed his eyes, trying to regain control.

"Alright," he finally said, snapping his eyes open and looking from Sango to Miroku. "She might not want to see me, but if she's in danger, I'm not going to leave her for that wimpy wont to protect!"

~*~*~

A deer trumpeted a warning cry a moment before death descended upon it. Another one, only a few feet away, took off, only to die as well. However, the call had gone up and suddenly the whole forest was awash in the cries and screams of terrified and running animals. A few were caught and killed, but many, who knew the forest back to front, got away before snapping jaws could close around anything venerable.

The smell of fear and blood rose through the air, making the predators that much more frenzied as they ripped into the carcasses at their feet. At a particularly large buck, which was being systematically stripped of all its usable parts to be used later, a nose rose into the air.

"Did you hear that?" Kouga asked, sniffing the blood and death scented air.

Everywhere, eating stopped as the other members of his pack lifted their noses into the air and sniffed as well, their ears perked for any sign of danger. However, after only a moment, they went back to eating, having sensed nothing close, or big enough, to harm them.

"Nothing," announced the wolf demon beside Kouga, who had blood all over himself. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing," Kouga replied after one last sniff of the air. "Must have been an echo."

~*~*~

'Oh God, oh God, oh God, their dead, their dead!' Kagome thought as she ducked another blow aimed at her and glanced at the still and bleeding forms of Ginta and Hakaku. 'Oh…God…'

"Stop moving human wench, and let my sink my fangs into you!" cried the voice of the demon as it lashed out at her again and caught the back of her leg, ripping into skin and muscle, causing her to bleed profusely. However, before it could swing its other arm at her, she had ducked back into the den and scrambled around a corner, looking for anything that might help her in this apparently one-sided fight.

"I can smell you!" the demon roared, lumbering into the den. "I can smell your sweet, sweet blood!"

Terrified, Kagome tried to move farther into the den, towards the back, but her leg was slowing her down and she was getting light headed. Too much happening, too soon, and too much bleeding for one girl to take.

She had never fought on her own before, not really, since she had always known someone was close by, or knew that she would be rescued. However, that was all before she had had this stupid idea to leave Inuyasha, her protector, and go off with Kouga, who had seemed a safe choice at the time. Now, however, she was questioning her own sanity and she stumbled through the den, hoping to stay awake and alive long enough to give the demon at least a few bruises.

She didn't realize she had tripped until she was laying on the floor. The wound on her leg must be really bad if she was getting this dizzy, but she didn't dare look. Looking back would mean seeing the demon, and she didn't want that. She just wanted to sleep…no, she just wanted to go home…but she knew she wouldn't get anywhere if she didn't move.

She pushed herself halfway up, but when she tried to stand, she found that her legs wouldn't move. Either of them. She was paralyzed!

"Finally feeling the effects of the poisonous claws, hmm?" the demon cackled as Kagome moaned in pain when she tried to move again, only to find that her arms were starting to go numb to. "It works more quickly the more you move. So keep going. It'll make your death all the sweeter."

"Go…to…hell…jerk…" Kagome gasped out, her whole body going numb. She could barley breath she was so numb. But at least the pain had stopped. Yes, that was the important thing…

Important…

What was important?

Her mind was going fuzzy from the poison, but she suddenly had the distinct image of a white haired, red clothed and clawed person, looking at her with such a hurt face that she longed to hold him in her arms and tell him everything would be ok.

But, who was he?

'Inuyasha…' she thought. 'Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha…' the name resounded in her head, which was slowly going black.

She knew the demon was close. She could hear it talking to her, or itself, and feel its hot breath on her face. It was disgusting.

'Inuyasha…' she thought again, seeing the white haired boy again.

With her last breath, she was able to breath out one word: "Inuyasha…" before the world went white, such an intense white, and she passed out.

~*~*~

A/N: Ha, cliffhanger. Makes you wait, ya? Fun. Mmm, hateable aren't I?


End file.
